Jinchuuriki
by Jahfan
Summary: Naruto leaves Kohona to find A way to save Sasuke. To do so he joins an organization. With them can Naruto realize his goals.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Blah-speech

_Blah-thoughts_

**Blah-demonic speech**

_**Blah-demonic thoughts**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Disclaimer**__**-I don't own Naruto**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto ran he had just left Kohona and already he was on the run.

_Shit _

He ran faster as he caught the smell of several teams closing in he wished he never met that man, or took up his offer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-_Flashback-_

_Naruto was in a hospital bed after the failed mission to bring Sasuke back from Orocchimaru._

_Why, why Sasuke did you leave. Why SASUKE, Naruto shouted._

_He hung his head weeping tears of bitterness and spite. Naruto wallowed in his depression until he heard a creaking sound as the door opened up and standing before was Sakura looking at him with a hesitant expression._

_"Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun"_

_"I…I __couldn't__ bring him back, I f__failed sorry Sakura-__Chan__", Naruto said turning away his face full of guilt and shame._

_SLAP_

_"You didn't bring Sasuke-kun __back;__ you probably let him leave didn't you!" Sakura shouted. __"Why couldn't you have been the one to leave why did you have to be the one to stay WHY!?" __Sakura had tears running down her face as she spoke._

_Her next three words wrenched Naruto heart from his chest._

_I hate you._

_Sakura ran out of the room leaving Naruto alone to his own feelings._

_Naruto couldn't feel or hear as he thought of those three words over and over again in his __mind as he once again__ silently wept. Naruto made a vow then and there biting his finger mixing his blood with._

_"Sasuke I will bring you back even if I have to go to the darkest pits of hell then I will upon my blood and tears I will."_

_Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as he heard __an__ acid like sound coming from the door as a black cloud came in and started to form into a shape of a person._

_The figure that the cloud formed spoke._

_"I can help you save your friend; I can give you the power beyond your dreams. I can give you a safe haven a place where you will not be hated. But you must pledge yourself to me to gain it."_

_"You can d…do that"__, Naruto__ spoke eyes full of hope and longing to save his friend._

_"Yes I can" simply spoke the figure, "But to do that for me you must come with me". The figure spoke turning back into a cloud. "Break your bonds and follow these directions to find me ", the cloud like figure spoke as he threw a scroll for over his shoulder._

_"Break my bonds eh….I guess it's worth it besides it's not like anyone will miss if I do they might even make a holiday out of it.." said Naruto unwrapping the scroll. _

_"Hm three…"_

_"Days"… Naruto and the figure spoke at the same moment._

_"Soon the boy will come to me and I will make him strong" the figure said with a slightly dark chuckle._

_-Flashback End-_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighed. _Is this really worth all the trouble._ He was so caught up in his thought that he failed to notice the enormous 50 ft tall tree in with way and crashed into it leaving a Naruto sized impression in the trunk.

Naruto got up dazed and once again started running along

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were running through the forest as fast as they could. There was no time for words as they were trying to catch up to Naruto, all the while being lost in their thoughts.

_Damn idiot, trying to run away, now I have to go drag him back,_ Kiba thought while narrowly avoiding a tree root sticking out of the ground by jumping over it.

_Naruto-kun why did you leave us,_ thought Hinata worriedly, keeping an active eye open for any sign for Naruto.

_…..._ was all that was going through Shino's mind. (Not very surprising)

_This all my __fault__, he wouldn't have left if it wasn't for me, _Sakura silently berated. Sakura hurried as she remembered what had happened when Tsunade found out about Naruto leaving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_-Flashback-_

_Team eight was in the Hokage's office receiving an assignment to clear out s bandit camp near a __village__ in fire country._

_When Sakura suddenly burst __through__ the door._

_"Tsunade-sama, Naruto left the village", Sakura screeched waving around a piece of __paper high__ in the air._

_Everyone was taken aback before Tsunade suddenly spoke "Hinata, Kiba, __and Shino__ you have a new mission grab Kakashi and be ready to leave in __fifth teen__ minutes._

_"Hai!" as they left a fine trail of dust._

_Tsunade suddenly turned to Sakura as she asked with narrowed eyes "Sakura you wouldn't happen to know why he left would you"_

_Sakura __faulted__ under the glare she was receiving as she managed to __squeak__ out, "H__he might have l…left b…b…because of__of m…me"._

_Tsunade sighed a then suddenly the desk was left in pieces as she __harshly__ chewed Sakura out before saying, "You had better bring him back or it'll be your head instead of his"._

_Sakura __hesitated._

_"What are you waiting for get going you don't have all day" Tsunade barked out._

_Sakura sped out of the room as if the devil himself was casing after her. (She probably was.)_

_Tsunade __collapsed__ on her desk as she spoke to no one in particular as she said "Maybe it would be best if he did all the crap he has to put up with the villagers and everyone else," as tears started spilling out of her eyes._

_-Flashback End-_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura Was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the kunai heading straight for her.

Kakashi tackled her out of the way as he cautiously surveyed the area seeing the traps that practically littered the area and the fifty or so kage bushin around.

This is going to take awhile Kakashi thought out loud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto finally reached his destination which was a clearing that had a small mountain on its edge of it. The terrain was slightly rocky as he was near the border of Mountain Country.

Naruto slowly made his way over to the small mountain as he was completely confident that anyone would be able to find him as it was made a point in the instructions to stop at every lake to lose his scent.

Naruto smirked as he thought not even Kiba could find him now.

Naruto took out a kunai and went to the point designated in the scroll and cut his wrist wipe blood along a certain area.

The said area started to glow black as the rocks rearranged themselves to form a doorway.

Naruto slowly walked in wary of the darkness but he continued to press forward soon he saw a light and moved towards it.

When he finally emerged in the light he found himself in a dimly lit room with a figure in it.

The said figure bowed.

"Welcome Naruto-sama I am Jai the servant of my lord", said Jai bowing even lower.

Getting up and turning swiftly around Jai spoke, "Come my lord has been waiting quite a while for you Naruto-sama."

Naruto moved to follow Jai even farther into the structure, since Naruto couldn't quite figure out what else to call except for a base and that didn't sound quite right to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group following Naruto emerged for a tree line looking worse for wear all of them coming out with at least a couple of injuries.

Everyone except Hinata was trying to figure out a way to kill Naruto without being discover but couldn't quite come up with a way that didn't end with them getting killed by Tsunade.

As they came across a river they found three Naruto sitting on the water waiting for them patiently.

Soon as the Naruto saw the group they all ran in a different direction making the group have to split up.

Thirty minutes later the groups came back to the river each chasing their Naruto to find it was a clone in the end.

The group decided to go back to Kohona to regroup and find a better way to look for Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto winched slightly as the last memories of his clones came back to him.

Jai and Naruto continued to walk down the dark tunnel-like hallway until they reached a door of grand design being made of mostly silver and gold.

Jai slowly opened the door to reveal a huge room that had Naruto slightly taken aback.

It was a dimly lit room that had ten pedestals around the room, and part of a river seemed to come through the room. (Think the Akatsuki hideout in Naruto Shippuuden except for the statue there are pedestals.)

"My lord" said Jai putting Naruto back on alert.

Looking around the room Naruto's eyes settled of a figure on one of the pedestals.

"Thank-you Jai you may go", said the figured waving his hand.

"Yes my lord," said Jai leaving the room.

The figure in the room stepped into the light revealing a man that appeared to be in his early twenties. The man had on a black trench coat that went down to his knees while wearing a simple white shirt and Black pants that weren't too tight while slightly baggy.

He had black hair that was spiky but most of it leaned to one side. (A cross between Sasuke and Naruto's hair.)

He had a handsome face but his most striking features were his eyes, his eyes themselves were grayish while the area around his pupil were a glowing purple and had three comma marks around it. The pupil itself was slit in a wolf like fashion.

The man gave Naruto a wolfish grin which made Naruto somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hello Naruto", the man spoke, "My name is Kurage Tai and I will make you strong."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: The pairing for this story will be Naruto/Yugito. I might change it to a Naruto/Kin or Naruto/OC but I need votes to do so.**

**This is my first fanfic so I need votes to see what you think of my story any criticism would help me later.**

**Arigato!!**


	2. Two Years

**Hello I'm back sorry it took so long but really it not like I can spend all day writing this now can I. But anyways thanks to all my reviewers before and after I write this. I really need more reviews ****thou because**** this ****is**** my first story so I can use all the ideas and ****criticism**** I can get. **

**Gaara does not become Kazekage in this fic and a bunch of other things don't either but of course I forgot. (I hate when that happens you have something all planned out and when the time comes to actually do you conveniently forget.)**

**Um I don't think I have anything more to say about my story so keep updating**.

**Jinchuuriki**

Blah-speech

_Blah-thoughts_

**Blah-demonic speech**

_**Blah-demonic thoughts**_

**Two Years**

_Month One:_

Naruto learned very on that that Tai could be described in one phrase, Slave Driver, I mean really the man was making him get up ungodly hours, he wore weights in which he could barely move in, and he had a workout schedule that would kill most ninja.

Tai gave Naruto a piece of paper to find out what his affinity and when it split in half he found out it was fuuton. Soon Tai started teaching Naruto fuuton techniques that would leave him completely depleted.

Most nights Naruto would be lucky to drop from physical or chakra depletion. But sometimes when they sparred, (which mostly consisted of Naruto trying to block blows that shattered bones wherever it hit, Naruto really had to thank Kyuubi, and dodging slashes from Tai's sword.) Tai would ruthlessly knock him out leaving him nearly dead. (Again Naruto had to thank Kyuubi.)

Soon Naruto started noticing his muscles slightly toning, and his reaction times getting better so he did the Naruto thing, throwing himself headlong into training.

Tai decided to tell Naruto why he had called Naruto to join him. The reason turned out to be that Tai was starting up a group called Jinchuuriki which was of course going to be consisted out Jinchuuriki. Tai then told Naruto that he was a Jinchuuriki himself and that his Bijuu was one called the ten-tailed wolf. (I know that it a fake one but he is an OC, I tried to find a translator but failed miserably.) Tai said that he wanted to reunite the Bijuu/Jinchuuriki for protection against Akatsuki, and so all the Jinchuuriki would have a safe haven.

Naruto was surprised at his reasons but accepted then as he continued to throw himself into training.

_Month Two:_

Naruto was quite surprised when Gaara joined Jinchuuriki, not because he didn't know that Gaara was a Jinchuuriki like himself their fight was enough to prove that, it was just that he hadn't expected it at all. (Gaara is not a main character, and before you ask I absolutely will not pair him with Naruto, I might pair him I might not.)

Tai soon added Gaara to the ranks making him and Gaara temporary partners until the right person to be their partner joined the group. Naruto really didn't see much of Gaara at all because Tai had him on a completely different training program than Naruto. When they were together Naruto tried to befriend Gaara, which usually consisted of Naruto annoying Gaara until Gaara threatened to crush an area no male would want crushed.

After a couple of weeks Tai started to send out Naruto and Gaara on missions to help them build up funds. This mission usually went like this.

1. They walk (Naruto gets bored soon of course.)

2. Naruto annoys Gaara (This comes with the usual threat from Gaara.)

3. They fight somebody (Like they wouldn't.)

4. Naruto trips (It somehow always happens.)

5. Gaara gets hit (Who knows how that happened?)

6. Gaara goes all psycho on everybody leaving dead things everywhere (Not surprising.)

7. Naruto freaks out screaming bloody murder (Wimp.)

8. Gaara sees Naruto (If he didn't then he must have been deaf.)

9. Naruto runs (Of course.)

10. Gaara chases Naruto (Of course.)

11. Naruto gets tired of running (Not really he just got bored.)

12. They fight (Gaara loses.)

13. Naruto kicks Gaara in a certain area avoiding disaster and everyone is saved. (Go Naruto!)

14. Naruto completes the mission (As if Gaara could after that.)

15. They go home (What they're not homeless and they have nothing else to do.)

Naruto had problems with killing people but Gaara bluntly but efficiently helped him get over it, him being Gaara and all of course he killed **ONCE** or **TWICE** in his life.

_Month Three:_

Tai decided to double everything in his training being the evil sadistic person that he was; he soon had Naruto reaction time getting better by making (literally) hundreds of thousands of kunai, shuriken, senbon, and various other very sharp pointy things that could rip a person apart in a second be flung at him at over fifty miles per hour, once again Naruto was thanking Kami-sama that the Kyuubi actually was useful in a good way for once.

As the month started to come to a close Naruto got to go to a hot spring for a day off which he seriously needed. Naruto was in the new organization cloak that he had received in the same morning. The cloak was black and had an electric-blue dragon which seemed to be made from electricity itself wrapped around it, and it had an electric-blue Japanese number nine on the back surround by a square. (Think a bleach captain coat except for the changes; they have the same number as their tailed-beast number on their cloak so Gaara has a one and Tai was ten. The cloak went all the way down to the top of Naruto's foot but it could come up higher if wanted. Naruto also got a straw hat with a blue bell on it that was somewhat oddly shaped. (Think the Akatsuki hat.) Finally Naruto had a few pairs of new electric-blue sandals. (I really don't know why the hell people started to give Naruto combat boots in mean he a ninja not a marine.)

_Month Four:_

After some coaxing, Tai got Naruto to make a deal with Kyuubi, after promising to give Naruto his own private ramen budget out of the organizations funds. With that deal Kyuubi gave Naruto a sword that would signify their pact. (I'm not going to tell you what it does YET.)

With the help of Kyuubi Naruto also polished off his jutsu while making a couple of his own.

_Month Five:_

Some old guy joined the organization saying something about "four".

Naruto really wondered if the organization needed members THAT badly. As to have someone that old t join. But then again Naruto didn't really care as he continued with his training. Over time as he used the little free time he got these days, he went over his life, slowly but surely growing resentment towards Konoha. He felt all the pain that place brought him even passing over the few that truly cared about him. Tai noticed this but he did nothing about it as Naruto was still happy.

The old guy did like to tell stories about his time in the 2nd great shinobi war. Always going on about things in his day, or about how much youngins were so rude these days. Naruto made efforts to avoid him unless he couldn't sleep.

_Month Six:_

Naruto nearly had a heart attack when Haku walked through the door. I fact he ran all over the hideout/cave/thing screaming about zombies and walking dead ice he/she's wanting to eat his brain for revenge. All in all Haku never really died it's just that it took the three-tails a while to get him out of his near death state. Haku's bijuu was the three-tailed turtle. (This is a manga fact the three-tail is a turtle.)

Haku was still a thing of many questions, like what gender was he/she, or what gender was he/she. So Naruto couldn't take it anymore and approached Haku and asked his question. Haku promptly started attacking Naruto, screaming that he was obviously a girl.

Haku had already made deal with her bijuu so she already had a sword; she was paired up him Gaara as his permanent partner unless one of them died. Naruto was put on reserve while he waited for a suitable partner to be paired with. Naruto celebrated when he was told Gaara wasn't going to be his partner anymore. It not that he didn't like Gaara it was just that being with him for most of your day could be pretty unnerving , when you know the guy next to you could kill you and not even blink an eyelash.

_Month Seven:_

Naruto resentment towards his village turned into hate when a few ROOT members turned up out of nowhere and attacked Naruto. Naruto took care of it but not without getting one hundred or so stab wounds. (Did Naruto mention he needs to thank Kyuubi?)

_Month Eight:_

Naruto started to practice his chakra control, because plainly it was crap. Tai had him doing things like moving around the base training eating and sleeping while hanging off the ceiling. Tai made it very clear that Naruto was not to take a step off the roof or else he'd be a new target in the dojo. Naruto also started to study anatomy so he could take advantage of the weak spots of the human body and also know which points of his body needed the most protection. Naruto had Haku help him in his studies and soon he could easily identify the tenketsu, and pressure points of anything from over 50 feet. Naruto also as an n afterthought earned a few useful medical jutsu from Haku just in case, anything and everything could go wrong in the life of a shinobi.

_Month Nine:_

Tai called Naruto to his personal dojo and told Naruto that he was going to start going on solo missions. His first was to catch the water daimyo's wife's cat, said cat was never heard from again. Naruto also had to clear out a band of missing nins from a nearby town, close to wherever he was. The mission went pretty smoothly until he found out that all the missing nins had a liking for using exploding tags. (His cloak was sadly beyond saving.)

_Month Ten:_

Tai started teaching Naruto to keep his emotions in check. His method was fairly simple yet highly effective. Whenever Naruto had an outburst Tai gave everyone permission to attack Naruto full force. Gaara was the one who took advantage of this the most. Needless to say it was very rare to see Naruto without ice, sand, mud, or burn marks all over him. Tai was also teaching Naruto tactics by having mock battles with kage bushin and playing go with him. Naruto's "dislike" of Konoha continued to grow as more and more attacks by ROOT kept coming. Sure they were easily taken care of but that didn't make it any less annoying and somewhat heart-wrenching. Naruto certainly didn't want to destroy Konoha but if it became nesscary then he could and would do it without any remorse. On a lighter note Haku nearly killed Naruto leaving him a broken and bloody mass after he accidentally walked in on her when he went to take a shower, Haku's reaction was less than pleasant for Naruto which we won't go into for fear of this turning NC-17. (Naruto should be glad Kyuubi didn't charge money or else he would have been long homeless on the street again.

_Month Eleven:_

Tai started personal training Naruto in his kenjutsu by learning a style based on using your attacks as a defense and that used defense as an attack. Naruto sparred with Haku and on rare occasions the old guy. At first he would always get destroyed by them but as time progressed the outcomes of the matches steadily went more and more in his favor until he started to dominate in all the matches he fought in. Gaara wanted to also join this Naruto sparring group but whenever he asked Naruto took off like a bat out of hell.

_Month Twelve:_

Naruto started to work on a fighting style that he was creating with help from Tai and Kyuubi. His style was unpredictable and chaotic as it was smooth and defined. How he came up with it was a mystery but it was almost unbeatable in battle. Along with his sword he truly fit the power area needed to become an S-class missing nin.

_Year Two:_

As the second year went Naruto grew until he finally came to a stop at 5'11. He wasn't the tallest person out there but he had a decent height.

As Naruto traveled around the world he made many friends and had a major influence over the shinobi world. In fact there were many women after the prize only he could give himself. But alas Naruto never gave in because he never found the right person at least in his eyes.

As Naruto advanced in his training he became more and more powerful even being rumored to have power equal to a sannin.

More and more people wanted Naruto as the year passed ROOT attacks came less and less; most likely because they were running out of members, Orochimaru even made an unsuccessful attempt to get Naruto to join him. When he asked Naruto he laughed in his face. Orochimaru tried to give Naruto a curse seal but Naruto easily deflected and disappeared.

Naruto was walking to Tai's chambers because he was summoned for some reason. When he got there he opened the room to see Tai going over the figures and other papers of Jinchuuriki. As soon as Tai saw Naruto he gestured to a seat in front of himself.

Naruto walked over and sat down.

"Naruto," Tai began, "I have a mission for you." "I want you to look for your future partner, Yugito Nii"

"But," Naruto began, he was interrupted as Tai pointed to the door, Naruto left muttering dark obscenities to himself.

_This will be …... interesting,_ Naruto thought to himself.

**Oh my God that took forever to write I am so sorry it took me so long to finish this but really how people write these 10,000 + word stories. Oh I'm going to say screw the poll it Naru/Yugi if I want another pairing I can write another story. I try to update as soon as I can.**

**The next chapter will have Naruto searching for Yugito. I am so excited I have so many ideas. But I have to get through these next few chapters or else I'm going to leave you all confused and I'm going ****to have to explain stuff again. But anyways please I beg of you review. I need as many of them as I can get if you want the best story I can give you. **


End file.
